Sewer lines are typically dug according to a laser guide beam shone from a point of origin to a point of destination. Accordingly, sewer lines are dug in straight segments extending from manhole to manhole. Typically, the sewer line is dug and the pipe laid in the freshly dug ditch in one single operation. The laser is fired through the as-laid pipe, and the excavator maintains grade and course using the laser as a reference. Thusly, the resulting sewer pipe is linear.
This technique has the drawback of allowing the sewer line to change direction only at junction points, as the laser guide is fired through the already-placed pipe as it is installed. Typically, these junction points are manholes. A manhole represents extra materials, time and expense to construct. Further, by digging the sewer line in straight segments, easements must typically be acquired, representing still more expense. Finally, straight segments connected at junction points are inherently inefficient, as they require more materials and time to construct than would otherwise be necessary.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that would allow the digging of sewer ditches and installation of sewer piping while following a nonlinear or curved course. The present novel technology addresses this need.